Sengoku no Miko
Sengoku no Miko (戦国の巫女 Sengoku no Miko; lit. Sengoku Priestess) is an action tokusatsu series produced by Mai Hayakawa for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and The Sengoku Project. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Mika Tatsumi and directed by Tomomi Mikami, the series premiered on October 17, 2016, replacing The Zenith, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. It ended on June 23, 2017 and replaced by Seito-kaichō Massacre for a total of 175 episodes. Synopsis In the World of Sengoku Era, Emperor Hirofumi and Empress Yukiko promoted a priestess named Natsuri Akatsuki from being a chief priestess of Yamanaka Empire to an official royal guardian of their daughter, Princess Aya. But some of the members of the Imperial Council disapproved of the promotion of Natsuri to be the official imperial guardian of Princess Aya, especially Shinji Nagasaki, the chief general of the imperial army. In order to fire Natsuri from being an official imperial guardian of Princess Aya, Shinji made a demolition job to destroy her image in front of the royal family. Because of Shinji's successful demolition job plan against her, Natsuri was fired from being an official guardian of Princess Aya. But Princess Aya can't accept that Natsuri was fired from being her official imperial guardian, so she convinced Natsuri to fight for her right as her royal guardian. Since she loves Princess Aya very much, Natsuri escaped away from the imperial palace together with the princess. But they were chased by Shinji and his soldiers, resulting in a bloodbath battle. In the end, Princess Aya was forcibly returned back to the palace and Natsuri was sent away by Shinji to the human world as a punishment for kidnapping the royal princess. As she reached human world after she was sent away by Shinji from the World of Sengoku Era, Natsuri met a child named Ayako Kamijo, who is exactly an identical look-alike of Princess Aya. There she gained a friendship towards Ayako, and treated her as her princess. And when the monsters from World of Sengoku Era called Dai Akuma Clan came to human world in order to kill Natsuri and Princess Aya, whom they believed that they were the threats of their clan, Natsuri will do anything in order to fight and protect Ayako from the evil Dai Akuma Clan. Characters World of Sengoku Era Yamanaka Empire Royal Family *Emperor Hirofumi *Empress Yukiko *Princess Aya The Imperial Council *Arata - council leader *Ryuu *Miyu *Akiko *Unnamed Imperial Council members The Imperial Army *Shinji Nagasaki - chief army general *Mitsuki Akazawa *Ryoma Tatsumi *Imperial Army Soldiers Priestesses of Yamanaka Empire *Natsuri Akatsuki *Machiko Ayano *Yui Terajima *Mayu Aikawa World of Sengoku Spirits *Haruna *Maya Human World *Ayako Kamijo *Erina Mayama *Takeshi Oda *Mai Matsubara *Chihiro Asami *Shuu Katono Dai Akuma Clan *Akuma Leader Utopia *Tsunemori *Kawamaru *Motoko *Hayashinori *Urashima Arsenal Henshin Device *Ryoma Buckle *Ryoma Key Weapons *Ryoma Saber *Ryoma Dagger Episodes Similar to Encounters: The Truth About Evidence THE RE-BOOT, the episodes referred here as "Chapters". #Chapter 01: Natsuri, Journey Begins (10/17/2016) #SNMNatsurisJourneyBegins #Chapter 02: Hail, The Imperial Guardian (10/18/2016) #SNMTheImperialGuardian #Chapter 03: Prepare, A Demolition Job (10/19/2016) #SNMDemolitionJob #Chapter 04: Far Away, The Great Escape (10/20/2016) #SNMTheGreatEscape #Chapter 05: Fate, Natsuri In Human World (10/21/2016) #SNMHelloNatsuri #Chapter 06: Destiny, Meet Ayako (10/24/2016) #SNMAyakoKamijo #Chapter 07: Chronicle, The Chosen By Fate (10/25/2016) #SNMNatsuriTheChosen #Chapter 08: Next, Shinji's Plan (10/26/2016) #SNMShinjisPlan #Chapter 09: Awaken, Ryoma Swordsman (10/27/2016) #SNMRyomaSwordsman #Chapter 10: Appear, Akuma Chaos (10/28/2016) #SNMAkumaChaosAppears #Chapter 11: Believe, Natsuri's Faith (10/31/2016) #SNMNatsurisFaith #Chapter 12: Born, The Destroyer Of Fate (11/01/2016) #SNMShinjiTheFateDestroyer #Chapter 13: Time, Facing The Opponents (11/02/2016) #SNMFacingTheOpponents #Chapter 14: Expect, Approach Of The Dai Akuma Soldiers (11/03/2016) #SNMDaiAkumaSoldiersApproach #Chapter 15: Get Ready, Sengoku Era In Human World (11/04/2016) #SNMSengokuEra #Chapter 16: Arise, The Lady Of The Flowers (11/07/2016) #SNMLadyOfTheFlowers #Chapter 17: Face Off, Natsuri VS. Florence (11/08/2016) #SNMNatsuriVSFlorence #Chapter 18: Trace, Paths Of War (11/09/2016) #SNMPathsOfWar #Chapter 19: Approaching, The Mastermind (11/10/2016) #SNMTheMastermind #Chapter 20: Untold, The Mastermind's Intention (11/11/2016) #SNMTheMastermindsIntention #Chapter 21: Tense, The Mastermind's Consequence (11/14/2016) #SNMTheMastermindsConsequence #Chapter 22: Chase, Natsuri In Trouble (11/15/2016) #SNMNatsuriInTrouble #Chapter 23: Now, The Next Mission (11/16/2016) #SNMTheNextMission #Chapter 24: Prepare, Massive Attack In Human World (11/17/2016) #SNMMassiveAttackInHumanWorld #Chapter 25: Conquer, Trouble Comes (11/18/2016) #SNMConquerTroubleComes #Chapter 26: Frustrating, Shinji's Decisions (11/21/2016) #SNMShinjisDecisions #Chapter 27: Exhilarating, Believe In The Prophecy (11/22/2016) #SNMBelieveInTheProphecy #Chapter 28: Gone, The Spirits Disappearing (11/23/2016) #SNMSengokuDisappearing #Chapter 29: Time, Ryoma's New Form (11/24/2016) #SNMRyomaSwordsmanMarkII #Chapter 30: Trust, Another Person (11/25/2016) #SNMTrustAStranger #Chapter 31: Mystery, Samurai Chest (11/28/2016) #SNMMysterySamuraiChest #Chapter 32: Tremendous, Destiny Of Fate (11/29/2016) #SNMDestinyOfFate #Chapter 33: Find, Great Perfection (11/30/2016) #SNMGreatPerfection #Chapter 34: Forbidden, The Dark Samurai Fighters (12/01/2016) #SNMDarkSamuraiFighters #Chapter 35: Test, Trials and Errors (12/02/2016) #SNMTrialsAndErrors #Chapter 36: Indeed, The Result Is Out (12/05/2016) #SNMTheResultIsOut #Chapter 37: Faith, Another Encounter By Fate (12/06/2016) #SNMAnotherEncounterByFate #Chapter 38: Destiny, Friendship Becomes A Love (12/07/2016) #SNMFriendshipBecomesALove #Chapter 39: Totality, Battle For Human World (12/08/2016) #SNMBattleForHumanWorld #Chapter 40: Trust, Ayako's Plan (12/09/2016) #SNMAyakosPlan #Chapter 41: Welcome, Entering World of Sengoku Era (12/12/2016) #SNMWelcomeToSengokuEraWorld #Chapter 42: Face, Emperor's Challenge (12/13/2016) #SNMTheEmperorsChallenge #Chapter 43: Strength, Everyone's Determination (12/14/2016) #SNMDetermination #Chapter 44: Determination, Key To Surpass (12/15/2016) #SNMKeyToSurpass #Chapter 45: Desperation, Test Of Knowledge (12/16/2016) #SNMTestOfKnowledge #Chapter 46: Deceive, The True Intention (12/19/2016) #SNMShinjisTrueIntention #Chapter 47: Triumph, The True Goals (12/20/2016) #SNMTrueGoals #Chapter 48: Reality, Truth Of Lies (12/21/2016) #SNMTruthOfLies #Chapter 49: Dreaming, World of Consequences (12/22/2016) #SNMWorldOfConsequences #Chapter 50: Celebrate, Christmas Time (12/23/2016) #SNMChristmasTime #Chapter 51: Betray, Someone You Trust (12/26/2016) #Chapter 52: Time, Escaping The Emperor (12/27/2016) #SNMEscapingTheEmperor #Chapter 53: Hide Away, Seeking Help (12/28/2016) #SNMSeekingHelp #Chapter 54: Breakaway, Where's The Empress? (12/29/2016) #SNMFindingEmpressTokiko #Chapter 55: New Year, Sengoku Era Way (12/30/2016) #SNMSengokuNewYear #Chapter 56: First Day, New Challenge (01/02/2016) #SNMNewChallenge #Chapter 57: Anywhere, Dai Akuma Attacks (01/03/2017) #SNMDaiAkumaAttacks #Chapter 58: Fulfill, Shinji's Plan (01/04/2017) #SNMFulfillShinjisPlan #Chapter 59: Surreal, Forbidden Alliance (01/05/2017) #SNMForbiddenAlliance #Chapter 60: Take It, Betrayal Of A Former Ally (01/06/2017) #SNMMayusBetrayal #Chapter 61: Second Thought, Next Plan (01/09/2017) #SNMSecondThoughts #Chapter 62: Returning Back, Stolen Friendship (01/10/2017) #SNMReturningFriendship #Chapter 63: Frustration, Resulting Confrontation (01/11/2017) #SNMResultingConfrontation #Chapter 64: Start, A New Plan (01/12/2017) #SNMStartingThePlan #Chapter 65: Gathering, Trade For Exchange (01/13/2017) #SNMTradeForExchange #Chapter 66: Change, Ryoma Deluxe (01/16/2017) #SNMRyomaDeluxe #Chapter 67: Devastating, The Greatest Fierce (01/17/2017) #SNMTheGreatestFierce #Chapter 68: Operation, Ryoya's The Next Target (01/18/2017) #SNMRyoyasTheNextTarget #Chapter 69: Time, The Swordsman's Quest (01/19/2017) #SNMNatsurisQuest #Chapter 70: Trust, Someone's The Same Face (01/20/2017) #SNMTrustingPrincessAya #Chapter 71: Hold On, Caught In The Act (01/23/2017) #SNMCaughtInTheAct #Chapter 72: Drastic, Taking Task Seriously (01/24/2017) #SNMTakingTaskSeriously #Chapter 73: Double Up, Doing A Huge Framework (01/25/2017) #SNMDoingAHugeFramework #Chapter 74: Coming Up, A Secret Discovery (01/26/2017) #SNMASecretDiscovery #Chapter 75: Caution, Another Frame Up Approaches (01/27/2017) #SNMAnotherFrameUp #Chapter 76: Derailing, Deteriorating One's Self (01/30/2017) #SNMDetrioration #Chapter 77: Destination, Crossing Over Paths (01/31/2017) #SNMCrossingOverPaths #Chapter 78: Frustrate, Lifting The Thrust (02/01/2017) #SNMLiftingTheThrust #Chapter 79: Desire, Everyone's Ideals (02/02/2017) #SNMEveryonesIdeals #Chapter 80: Blast, Explosive Revelation (02/03/2017) #SNMBlastExplosiveRevelation #Chapter 81: Again, Confrontation Attack (02/06/2017) #SNMConfrontationAttackAgain #Chapter 82: Forsaking, Another Futile Attack (02/07/2017) #SNMAnotherFutileAttack #Chapter 83: Threat, A New Sengoku Swordsman? (02/08/2017) #SNMAnotherSengokuSwordsman #Chapter 84: Yukiko, The Swordsman Empress (02/09/2017) #SNMYukikoTheSwordsman #Chapter 85: Prepare, Emperor's Payback (02/10/2017) #SNMEmperorsPayback #Chapter 86: Take It On, Looking Forward (02/13/2017) #SNMLookingForward #Chapter 87: Unbelievable, Amazing Natsuri (02/14/2017) #SNMAmazingNatsuri #Chapter 88: Ruthless, Desperate Warrior (02/15/2017) #SNMDesperateWarrior #Chapter 89: Choice, Sengoku Priestess's Decision (02/16/2017) #SNMNatsurisDecision #Chapter 90: Unknown, A Secret To Hide Perfectly (02/17/2017) #SNMSecretToHidePerfectly #Chapter 91: Moving Forward, Destination Next Mission (02/20/2017) #SNMDestinationNextMission #Chapter 92: Trial, Both Trials And Errors (02/21/2017) #SNMBothTrialsAndErrors #Chapter 93: Trouble, Undefying Obstacles (02/22/2017) #SNMUndefyingObstacles #Chapter 94: Guess, The Forbidden Game (02/23/2017) #SNMTheForbiddenGame #Chapter 95: Break Out, Next Battle Challenge (02/24/2017) #SNMNextBattleChallenge #Chapter 96: Now Or Never, The Game Of Death (02/27/2017) #SNMGameOfDeath #Chapter 97: Oblivion, Depths Of The Sorrow (02/28/2017) #SNMDepthsOfTheSorrow #Chapter 98: Tremendous, Moving Forward (03/01/2017) #SNMMovingForward #Chapter 99: Perception, Thinking Of A Plan (03/02/2017) #SNMThinkingNewPlan #Chapter 100: Terrific, The Houdini Way Method (03/03/2017) #SNMNatsurisUniqueEscape #Chapter 101: Troublesome, Everyone's Decision (03/06/2017) #SNMEveryonesDecision #Chapter 102: Overcome, Different Obstacles (03/07/2017) #SNMOvercomeObstacles #Chapter 103: Intensity, The Level Of Revenge (03/08/2017) #SNMLevelOfRevenge #Chapter 104: Help, The Sengoku Warriors In Danger (03/09/2017) #SNMSengokuWarriorsInDanger #Chapter 105: Plan to Death, Shinji's Another Plan (03/10/2017) #SNMShinjisAnotherPlan #Chapter 106: Suddenly, Unexpected Encounters (03/13/2017) #SNMUnexpectedEncounters #Chapter 107: Precision, Moving Forward (03/14/2017) #SNMPrecisionMovingForward #Chapter 108: Conflict, In Between Parties (03/15/2017) #SNMInBetweenConflicts #Chapter 109: Confusion, The Real Natsuri (03/16/2017) #SNMTheRealNatsuri #Chapter 110: Curiosity, Identical Differences (03/17/2017) #SNMIdenticalDifferences #Chapter 111: Danger, Reckless Decisions (03/20/2017) #SNMRecklessDecisions #Chapter 112: Helping Out, Reaching Goals (03/21/2017) #SNMReachingGoals #Chapter 113: Facing Upwards, Facing Downwards (03/22/2017) #SNMFacingUpsAndDowns #Chapter 114: She Was Missing, Finding Maya (03/23/2017) #SNMFindingMaya #Chapter 115: Frustrating, Searching No More (03/24/2017) #SNMSearchNoMore #Chapter 116: Got It, The Exact Traces (03/27/2017) #SNMTheExactTraces #Chapter 117: Redefined, Brave of Tranquility (03/28/2017) #SNMBraveOfTranquility #Chapter 118: Keeping In, Hiding Some Secrets (03/29/2017) #SNMHidingSomeSecrets #Chapter 119: Entrust, Second Derivations (03/30/2017) #SNMSecondDerivations #Chapter 120: Awaiting, The Undaunted Agony (03/31/2017) #SNMUndauntedAgony #Chapter 121: Unlock, Mysteries Behind The Empire (04/03/2017) #SNMMysteriesBehindTheEmpire #Chapter 122: Turning Around, In Between Parties (04/04/2017) #SNMTurningAround #Chapter 123: Prerogative, A Deceiving Game (04/05/2017) #SNMGameOfDeception #Chapter 124: Incredible, Reigning Tactics (04/06/2017) #SNMReigningTactics #Chapter 125: Long Wait Is Over, Face Off Starts (04/07/2017) #SNMTheFaceOffStarts #Chapter 126: Destruction, To The Demolition Job (04/17/2017) #SNMDestructionToDemolitionJob #Chapter 127: Confrontations, Grabbing Responsibility (04/18/2017) #SNM2ndConfrontation #Chapter 128: Dangerous, Hazardous Attacks (04/19/2017) #SNMHazardousAttacks #Chapter 129: Credentials, Potential Of A Sengoku Priestess (04/20/2017) #SNMPotentialsOfNatsuri #Chapter 130: Together, Setting Up New Plan (04/21/2017) #SNMSettingANewPlan #Chapter 131: Many Hints, Many Challenges (04/24/2017) #SNMLotsOfHints #Chapter 132: Keeping Secrets, Keeping Mysteries (04/25/2017) #SNMKeepingAllSecrets #Chapter 133: Maintaining, Hidden Investigation (04/26/2017) #SNMHiddenInvestigation #Chapter 134: Crackdown, The Empire's Hidden Past (04/27/2017) #SNMEmpiresHiddenPast #Chapter 135: Breakdown, Trouble In The Empire (04/28/2017) #SNMTroubleInTheEmpire #Chapter 136: Hold It, Finding The Stealers (05/01/2017) #SNMFindTheStealers #Chapter 137: Getting Way Out, Confrontation Again (05/02/2017) #SNMConfrontationAgain #Chapter 138: Truth Is, Still Currently Hiding (05/03/2017) #SNMTruthIsStillHiding #Chapter 139: Getting To Know, Changed Plans (05/04/2017) #SNMChangeOfPlans #Chapter 140: Finding Traces, Chasing Culprits (05/05/2017) #SNMFindingTraces #Chapter 141: Strange Things, Possibly Happen (05/08/2017) #SNMPossiblyHappen #Chapter 142: Keep Out, Unexpected Intruders (05/09/2017) #SNMUnexpectedIntruders #Chapter 143: Crossing Out, Doing Blacklist (05/10/2017) #SNMDoingBlacklist #Chapter 144: Over Headed, Beyond The Limits (05/11/2017) #SNMBeyondTheLimits #Chapter 145: Taking It Back, Never Surrender (05/12/2017) #SNMNeverSurrender #Chapter 146: Getting Ready, Everything Happens (05/15/2017) #SNMEverythingHappens #Chapter 147: Restarting, Diversionary Tactics (05/16/2017) #SNMDiversionaryTactics #Chapter 148: In And Out, Give In And Receive (05/17/2017) #SNMInAndOutGiveInAndReceive #Chapter 149: True Deceptions, Endless Forfeits (05/18/2017) #SNMEndlessForfeits #Chapter 150: Fateful Depths, Revealing Thoughts (05/19/2017) #SNMRevealingThoughts #Chapter 151: Shatters, Growing Hatred (05/22/2017) #SNMShattersGrowingHatred #Chapter 152: Frustration, Vendetta Attack (05/23/2017) #SNMFrustrationVendettaAttack #Chapter 153: Haunting Down, Silent Rebellion (05/24/2017) #SNMTheSilentRebellion #Chapter 154: Operation, Abducting Rebels (05/25/2017) #SNMOperationAbductingRebels #Chapter 155: Strategy, The Forced Evacuation (05/26/2017) #SNMEvacuatingPeople #Chapter 156: Disaster, Tension Begins (05/29/2017) #SNMTensionBegins #Chapter 157: Hideaway, Escaping Dangers (05/30/2017) #SNMEscapingDangers #Chapter 158: Overall, Answering Questions (05/31/2017) #SNMAnsweringQuestions #Chapter 159: Vanishing, Innocent Lives (06/01/2017) #SNMVanishingInnocentLives #Chapter 160: Planning, Targeting Underground (06/02/2017) #SNMTargetingUnderground #Chapter 161: Frustrations, Hide To Seek (06/05/2017) #SNMHideToSeek #Chapter 162: Awakening, Unopened Revelations (06/06/2017) #SNMUnopenedRevelations #Chapter 163: Relevance, Painful And Miserable Past (06/07/2017) #SNMPainfulAndMiserablePast #Chapter 164: Patience, Time For Atonement (06/08/2017) #SNMPatienceTimeForAtonement #Chapter 165: Encounter, Making Apology (06/09/2017) #SNMEncounterMakingApology #Chapter 166: Benevolence, Take In Between (06/12/2017) #SNMTakeInBetween #Chapter 167: Surprised, Former Enemy Appears (06/13/2017) #SNMFormerEnemyAppears #Chapter 168: Revenge, Taking An Alliance (06/14/2017) #SNMRevengeTakingAnAlliance #Chapter 169: Crying Out, Seeking A Justice (06/15/2017) #SNMCryingOutSeekingAJustice #Chapter 170: Dodged Out, Call Of The War (06/16/2017) #SNMDodgedOutCallOfTheWar #Chapter 171: The Time, An Alliance Can't Resist (06/19/2017) #SNMTheTimeOfAnAlliance #Chapter 172: It's The Time, War Between Two Sides (06/20/2017) #SNMWarOfTwoSides #Chapter 173: Going Through, Time To Face (06/21/2017) #SNMGoingThroughTimeToFace #Chapter 174: Dashing Through, Everyone's Fate (06/22/2017) #SNMDashingThroughFate #Chapter 175: All Hail The Heroine, Sengoku Priestess (06/23/2017) #SNMAllHailNatsuriAkatsuki Cast Cast was confirmed on August 26, 2016. *Natsuri Akatsuki/Ryoma Swordsman (暁 夏利/涼真ソードマン Akatsuki Natsuri/Ryōma Sōdoman): Hikari Kitagawa (北川 ひかり Kitagawa Hikari) *Ayako Kamijo (上條 綾子 Kamijō Ayako); Princess Aya (姫 綾 Hime Aya): Yumi Hayashibara (林原 由美 Hayashibara Yūmi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Shinji Nagasaki (長崎 真司 Nagasaki Shinji): Kazuhiro Murakami (村上 和博 Murakami Kazuhiro) *Haruna (はるな Haruna): Yui Inoue (井上 結衣 Inoue Yui) *Maya (マヤ Maya): Eri Murano (村野 エリ Murano Eri) *Emperor Hirofumi (天皇 博文 Ten'nō Hirofumi): Yasuhiko Arai (荒井 康彦 Arai Yasuhiko) *Empress Yukiko (皇后 由紀子 Kōgō Yukiko): Akane Yamamoto (山本 アカネ Yamamoto Akane) *Arata (アラタ Arata): Terrence Shinoda (篠田 テレンス Shinoda Terensu) *Ryuu (リュウ Ryū): Kosuke Kasahana (笠花 浩介 Kasahana Kōsuke) *Miyu (ミユ Miyu): Aiko Hanatani (花谷 アイコ Hanatani Aiko) *Akiko (アキコ Akiko): Junko Hosogai (細貝 純子 Hosogai Junko) *Mitsuki Akazawa (赤沢 三月 Akazawa Mitsuki): Tyler Shirayama (島山 タイラー Shirayama Tairā) *Ryoma Tatsumi (辰己 涼真 Tatsumi Ryōma): Hisui Yamanaka (山中 翡翠 Yamanaka Hisui) *Machiko Ayano (綾野 マチコ Ayano Machiko): Sei Takano (高野 世井 Takano Sei) *Yui Terajima (寺島 結衣 Terajima Yui): Rei Yoshimura (吉村 レイ Yoshimura Rei) *Mayu Aikawa (相川 まゆ Aikawa Mayu): Takemi Kagami (加賀美 武見 Kagami Takemi) *Erina Mayama (真山 エリナ Mayama Erina): Helena Nishibori (西堀 ヘレナ Nishibori Herena) *Takeshi Oda (小田 武史 Oda Takeshi): Ryosuke Nagano (長野 涼介 Nagano Ryōsuke) *Mai Matsubara (松原 舞 Matsubara Mai): Kazumi Hayashibara (林原 和美 Hayashibara Kazumi) *Chihiro Asami (麻美 千尋 Asami Chihiro): Anaira Ryoko Nishizono (西園 アナイラ 涼子 Nishizono Anaira Ryōko; PRISM) *Shuu Katono (上藤野 シュウ Katōno Shū): Jiro Sawaki (沢木 二郎 Sawaki Jirō) *Akuma Leader Utopia (ウトピア Utopia): Reina Furuyama (古山 レイナ Furuyama Reina) *Tsunemori (常森 Tsunemori): Koichiro Hirayama (平山 浩一郎 Hirayama Kōichirō) *Kawamaru (川丸 Kawamaru): CYRIAN *Motoko (元子 Motoko): Mildred Ashford (ミルドレッド・アシュフォード Mirudoreddo Ashufōdo) *Hayashinori (林典 Hayashinori): Ryoko Hayashibara (林原 涼子 Hayashibara Ryōko) *Urashima (浦島 Urashima): Takeru Onodera (小野寺 タケル Onodera Takeru) Suit actors In-suit stunt double *Ryoma Swordsman: Hanatani Anaira (花谷 アナイラ) Permanent suit actors *Murakami Ryota (村上 涼太) *Masayama Yoshifumi (正山 吉文) *Shinoda Gentaro (篠田 源太郎) *Tatsumi Akihiro (辰己 明弘) *Murayama Hajime (村山 肇) *Takahashi Inoue (高橋 井上) *Maruyama Hiroko (丸山 博子) *Tachibana Yuusuke (立花 裕介) *Sawada Hiroshi (沢田 博史) *Kato Yuichi (上藤 裕一) *Yamakawa Masaki (山川 正木) *Hirai Satoshi (平井 里史) *Katsuyama Junichiro (勝山 潤一郎) *Naganuma Hiro (長沼 博) *Sakai Kyohei (坂井 京平) *Muraoka Rico (村岡 リコ) *Hayashibara Iori (林原 伊織) *Terajima Hiroaki (寺島 博明) *Endoh Yuki (遠藤 裕木) *Origata Chisato (織形 千里) Theme Songs Intro Theme *「Sengoku Revolution (戦国 Revolution)」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series endings